


Ranked

by lostinthecosmos



Series: Zason and Serian [4]
Category: Fence (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Boarding School, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fence (Comics) AU, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, High School, M/M, Rival Relationship, Roommates, School Uniforms, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthecosmos/pseuds/lostinthecosmos
Summary: Simon Miller, a prodigy fencer and one of the highest-ranked fencers in the under 16s age bracket may have his title at risk. And he's not happy about it. Kerian Baxter, an ex-cheerleader and the amateur fencer that managed shake THE Simon Miller. Now they're going to the same school, both trying to make it on the fencing team and trying to prove to each other that they're good enough to make it.
Relationships: Kerian Baxter/Simon Miller, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zason and Serian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374811
Kudos: 1





	Ranked

Mariya ends her tour of Lightwing Academy by showing Kerian to his dorm room, where he meets face to face with Simon Miller, one of the highest ranked fencers in their age bracket, the guy he almost beat in the tournament last summer. He was standing in the middle of the room, halfway through changing out of his uniform. 

His eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up in disgust. “It’s you, the poser.” 

Kerian shielded his eyes .“First off, pull your shirt all the way down before you address me. Second, I’m not a poser. I think you’re upset that you have competition now.” 

Mariya looked between the two of them, she raised an eyebrow. “So you two know each other?” 

Simon replies with a simple no while Kerian firmly says yes. Kerian quickly turns back to face Simon. “Don’t lie, there’s no way that you don’t know me. I’m sure you still remember the tournament.” 

Simon says bluntly. “I don’t associate with pretty boy posers.” 

“I’m not staying with this guy.” Kerian starts to leave the room but Mariya pulls him right back in. 

“Ah ah, you can take this up with the coach later, tonight you just make it work, got it?” 

Both of them groaned. “Fine..” Mariya shut the door, leaving the two of them by themselves. Simon got out a roll of black tape and started sticking it along the middle of the room. 

“Here’s a simple rule, you stay on your side, I stay on mine.” 

Kerian scoffs. “Easy.” He put his backpack down on the front of his bed and he changed out of his uniform. Immediately, he dropped some of his clothes over the line. 

Simon sighs, putting his head in his hands. “Of course..this isn’t gonna work.”

A few hours passed and the boys had managed to find an old broken partition in a storage closet. Sure, it had a few holes in it and it didn't really open fully, but hey- it got the job done.  
Now Simon faced away towards the wall, he tried to get some sleep while Kerian had sat up against his pillows while he played a game. 

Finally, Simon turned to face the partition. “Okay, that’s it. What are you playing?” 

Kerian looked up from the game. “Do you genuinely care about it?” 

Simon shrugged. “A bit. I’m just curious. Humor me.”

Kerian thought about it for a bit, before he decided to tell him. “I’m playing Animal Crossing, the newest one.” 

Simon rolls his eyes. “Leave it to you to pick out the most cutesy stuff to play.” 

Kerian put the console down. “Who taught you to not be fun, like seriously, I want to know.” 

Simon frowned. “I am fun.”

Kerian shook his head. “Doesn't seem like it, just let a guy fish and plant flowers in peace.” 

Simon turned back over and closed his eyes. Everything fell silent, but there was something on Kerian’s mind that he just couldn’t let go. 

“I don’t get it. Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be at Eastbrooke or something? Doesn't that school take champion fencers?” 

Simon huffed. “Why are you here?” 

Kerian smiled to himself. “I got a scholarship.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What for?” 

Kerian’s eye narrowed. “For fencing.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t for cheerleading?” Simon teased. 

Kerian shot up from his bed. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s for fencing. I gotta make it on the team or I can’t stay.” 

Simon chuckled a bit. “Good luck with that, they don’t pick freshmen.” 

Kerian smirked. “So they won’t pick you either, will they? Face it, we’ll both be competing for a spot.” 

Simon looked straight up at the ceiling. “There won’t be a competition. Because I’m the best fencer here.”


End file.
